


A Morning With You

by SailingChariot



Series: Free! Rare Pairs Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Free! Rare Pairs Week, M/M, Samezuka background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingChariot/pseuds/SailingChariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring break and Takuya doesn't want to spend it alone at home. So what does he do? He calls Kazuki to spend the break with him instead. Domestic Morning fluff with Takuya and Kazuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Domestic and Mornings  
> Takuya/Kazuki
> 
> Apologies if this one is boring...

It was spring vacation and he was fortunate enough to have the house to himself during the break. Times like those made him grateful that his parents worked overseas for majority of the year. However, he had to admit that it also got lonely real quick.

The first few days were fine in his opinion. He got to do whatever he wanted since he didn’t have to worry about his parents or the guys back at Samezuka academy. Takuya could walk around in his underwear, do whatever he wanted on the computer, and even dance around the house. It was a great experience! But it got boring and the silence became unnerving. That was why he called Kazuki halfway through the first week and asked him to come over.

At first, Kazuki didn’t want to go. He had to take care of his two younger siblings and he felt being alone with his boyfriend at his house could end up a disaster. And not in the sense of doing unmentionable acts, but in the sense Takuya could burn the house down and leave him inside. Don’t judge him, it wouldn’t be the first time there was a fire while he was there.

But thinking of situations like that made him think that he had to take care of the other more than he should. And after a talk with his parents, they allowed him to go and spend a week there.

On the third day of Kazuki being there, the sun was unusually bright in the morning. He rolled over and groaned as the sun shone directly on his face. However, he also groaned from the unusual amount of weight on his side. Squinting, he saw Takuya had thrown his arm and leg over him. He figured it must have been during the night when the other would shift around to get comfortable.

With a sigh, Kazuki shoved Takuya on the floor and sat up. Takuya landed on the floor rather hard but remained asleep. Kazuki raised an eyebrow as he looked over the edge of the bed and shook his head. He got up and walked out of the room to wash up.

When he returned to the room, he found Takuya sitting on the bed as he rubbed his head.

“Bathroom’s free.” Kazuki said. “Wash up, I’ll start making breakfast.”

“Huh…? Wait, no! You don’t have to.” Takuya said before the other had a chance to walk out of the room again. “Give me a few minutes, I’ll cook instead.”

Kazuki rolled his eyes. He walked over to Takuya and flicked his forehead. “No. Just go wash up, okay?”

Without another word, he made his way out of the room and to the kitchen. Takuya watched as he left and sighed. He really didn’t want to make his boyfriend start doing things like cooking while he was a guest, but that was just how Kazuki was. Willing to do things once he’s decided to do them. Though rare, it’s hard to shake him from that habit.

Minutes later, Takuya walked into the kitchen to find Kazuki standing in front of the stove, wearing his apron and preparing the meal. He walked over to the counter next to the stove and leaned against it.

“What’cha making?” He asked before looking at the pan.

“Omelets. It’s quick and simple. I know how you can get impatient if you’re not the one cooking.” Kazuki responded, taking the opportunity to poke fun at him.

“Hey! I can wait patiently.” The other responded, crossing his arms over his chest. This caused his boyfriend to laugh. Rolling his eyes, Takuya kept up the offended act for another few seconds before looking at Kazuki again. He smiled.

“You know, you look nice while you cook. At ease yet focused… Almost like a housewife!” He said, his smile turning into a grin at the glare he earned. “I wouldn’t mind you being my wife if I got to see you like this every morning.”

“Do you even think before you speak, Takuya?” Kazuki asked, avoiding commenting on anything he heard just seconds before. Sighing, he quickly asked, “Can you get two plates?”

“On it!”

The brunet turned and reached for the overhead cabinet to take out two plates. He held them out to Kazuki and the other placed the omelets onto each plate. Takuya walked over to the table just steps away and set them down before moving to get the chopsticks out from one of the drawers. Meanwhile, Kazuki placed the pan and cooking utensils in the sink to soak for washing later.

Takuya placed the chopsticks down on the table and waited for Kazuki to join him by his side.

“Hey, I just want to say thanks.” He said.

“Hm? You’re welcome?” Kazuki responded, unsure of what he was thanking him for.

“Just thanks.” Takuya smiled.

When Kazuki walked over to the table, Takuya kissed his cheek and sat down. “Let’s eat!” He almost chimed.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow but sat down and smiled. Takuya really was a strange one, but he couldn’t help but love him either way. Maybe mornings like this aren’t so bad after all.

 


End file.
